The Talking Photograph
by xXxQuothxXx
Summary: Beast Boy and Jericho talk – well, sort of. A Set of BB:J One shots and drabbles.
1. Distractions

**Authors Note: **My odd couple muse kicked in – 'nuff said.

**Summary: **Beast Boy and Jericho talk – well, sort of. A Set of BB/J One shots.

**Pairing: **Beast Boy/Jericho

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the mentioned characters.

**01. Distractions**

Beast Boy tapped on the controller impatiently, waiting for Jericho to make his move. Jericho frowned; fingers paused over the 'x' button. The boy had been dithering over that one button for about twenty minutes now. His face was screwed up in concentration, eyes glazed over. Beast Boy coughed, making sure to up his volume. Jericho twitched, snapping out of whatever daze he had been in moments before/ Cocking his eyebrows he looked over at Beast Boy, all the while pointing at the controller. Beast Boy sighed heavily, with a swift hand jerk he had taken the controller out of Jericho's hand and slowly backed up his small pixel character.

Jericho smiled, reaching back for the object as he signed his thanks. Beast Boy forced himself to grin back, his attention now drawn back to the brightly lit screen.

It was around three thirty in the afternoon. Normally Beast Boy would have been patrolling the city with Robin, enjoying the special time of the day that he called 'Robin Baiting' – annoyingly Kid Flash had already claimed 'Bat Baiting'. Fortunately for Robin he'd been called over to Steel City to help Titans East with Mad Mod and Dr. Light – why the two had decided to team up was beyond him.

So it was left to Beast Boy to look after some of the newer recruits. Normally Raven would have been doing this but something had happened – from what Cyborg had pieced together it had something to do with Melvin, Kole, Hot Spot and a lot of glitter. Beast Boy snorted absentmindedly, what he would have given to have been there.

Jericho glanced up at Beast Boy pig-like impression. He pouted, noting with distain that the younger boys' attention had once again drifted. Jericho leaned foreword and slowly poked his companions shoulder. Beast Boy shook his head, dazed from the contact. He turned his head towards Jericho, eyebrows raised. Jericho cocked his head, grinning sheepishly. He quickly signed out a sentence, going so quickly it was hard for Beast Boy to keep up.

Beast Boy shook his head, jumping back into the cushions. Jericho followed his example and snuggled down into the sofa. Within moments the two were yet again lost in their own little worlds, blissfully ignoring the raging row between Raven and Kole behind them.

**Distractions**

**Authors Note: **Yes, I know, weak way to end but I'm just amazed I got this out – I've been having really bad blocks for months! Yeah, I'll be adding to this whenever I'm bored, which is all the time.


	2. Mittens

**Mittens**

Jericho had always wished he could fly. He never really thought about it much, it was just one of his momentary standalone thoughts. One of the many that drifted away the next morning, leaving him helpless to the others that were certain to follow it. It was only when he was surrounded by hundreds of floating teenagers that he really took notice in his blissful dream. It seemed that everywhere he went nowadays someone would be combing the sky, eyes closed contently and a gentle smile placed upon their face. Jericho let his own eyelids slowly crumble down while he took another breath of the crisp air.

It was cold on the rooftop. Not as cold as it had been the day before, but it was still cold. Jericho slowly stroked the patterns on his mittens – the purple ones, not the ones Starfire had knitted. No. As much as he appreciated her generosity he just couldn't see himself wearing the brightly coloured green gloves. Rubbing his hands together for warmth, Jericho blew into the air; enjoy the trail of fog that it created.

Beast Boy always found that funny. He'd always laugh at Jericho when the boy would do that. Jericho found it irritating; he saw no humour in what he was doing. He got no response out of Beast Boy either; the younger of the two was always rushing off before Jericho even had the time to pop the question. Maybe that's why he had never worn Starfire's mittens. They reminded him too much of Beast Boy. Bubbly and cheerful.

He scoffed silently. Suddenly noting that the boy he was thinking about moments before was coming into land on the west side of the tower's roof. The teenager was shivering slightly – Jericho couldn't blame him. He'd been freezing as well if he'd just flown to Metropolis. It was no news to any of the Titans that Metropolis and all its surrounding cities were having a heat wave. That's why the Tower was so quiet. Everyone had been trying to get a lookout spot there for days.

Beast Boy transformed into a dog and shook his head quickly, hoping to distance himself from the icy flakes that had covered his head.

_It looks like it may snow. _Jericho signed, hurriedly taking off his scarf and wrapping it round Beast Boy.

"Y-yeah," the boy shivered once more, sneezing while he did. Jericho smiled. He always smiled when Beast Boy sneezed; it was a known fact with the Titans. Nobody knew why he did it, just like nobody knew why Beast Boy giggled when Jericho exhaled cold air.

Jericho turned, but not before sliding off his mittens and handing them over to Beast Boy.

_You need them more._ He repeated this when Beast Boy tried to give them back. _I'm going inside now; you've got to explain to Cyborg why the T-Ships covered in dog hairs._

The boy giggled at Beast Boy's fearful expression and walked slowly towards the door, making a mental note to try and retrieve those green mittens from the bottom of his wardrobe.

--

**Authors Note: **Yeah, this one was supposed to be about flying; it was going to end with Beast Boy taking Jericho for a ride with him. I haven't got a clue how it ended up liked this. Ah well, crits are loved.


End file.
